Love Eradicates Fear
by Twigglet25
Summary: An insight into Neville and Hannah's relationship and how Hannah Abbott Coped with her epilepsy during her Hogwarts years. I was told to write a story where one character had epilepsy so I chose Hannah and this is what I came up with
1. Support

Hi everyone. So this is my entry for Babygirl121896's epilepsy competition. I chose number 25 which turned out to be a free choice of characters so after quite a bit of brainstorming and indecisiveness i chose Hannah Abbot as it is entirely plausible for her to have epilepsy in canon events. Anyway this started out as a one-shot then it grew some limbs, then it sprouted wings, then it really surprised me and grew a tail so now it's quite long! Hope you like it x

* * *

><p>When Hannah Abbot had been told she had epilepsy by the kind healer at 's she was five years old. Her mother and father had sat with her and held her hands as the healer had explained what epilepsy was and what to do when a fit occurred. That night when they got home Hannah's mother had sat her down, looked her straight in the eye and said,<p>

"There is nothing to be afraid of Han, I will always be here to help you with this, it's all going to be alright."

Hannah couldn't say she was completely unafraid at first, she knew what happened in a fit and she didn't like it at all. The first fit after the diagnosis happened whilst Hannah was in the kitchen making cupcakes with her mother, the details were blurry in Hannah's mind but she remembered how calm her mother had been, how when the fit was over her mother had turned her onto her side and said comforting things softly in her ear until her breathing had gone back to normal, then she pulled Hannah in for a big hug and said,

"You're safe sweetie, you're fine, mummy's here, she'll help you,"

After that Hannah had never really been afraid, she was with her mother most of the time and her mother always stayed very calm and sorted the problem out quickly. It was when Hannah got her letter to Hogwarts, that the original fear reared its ugly head again, only this time it was worse, because at Hogwarts there would be no-one there to comfort her and no-one there who new everything there was to know about her epilepsy. Hannah began to have nightmares and she would wake in a cold sweat. Hannah was also scared of being ridiculed by the other children, what if they saw her have a fit and thought she was a freak? What if no-one would be her friend because they were scared of her? The fears swirled around Hannah's head until she could take it no longer.

"Mummy, I don't want to go to Hogwarts," Said Hannah quietly one evening in August.

Hannah's mother turned to look at her, she did not look at all surprised, she just smiled, opened up her arms and said.

"Come here sweetie,"

Hannah climbed onto her mothers lap despite the fact she was eleven years old and Mrs Abbott wrapped her arms around her little girl.

"Do you want to tell me what this is about?"

Hannah shook her blonde head and buried her face into her mother's jumper.

"Is it about your epilepsy?" Asked her mother softly

Hannah nodded.

"And what are you afraid of honey?"

"That no-one will want to know me because they'll think I'm freak and I'll be all alone and…..and…" Hannah was crying now and couldn't say anything more.

For a while Mrs Abbot said nothing, just rubbed small comforting circles on her daughters back and made soft shushing noises. Finally, when Hannah had calmed down enough, Mrs Abbot lifted up Hannah's chin so the two blondes were looking straight at each other.

"Hannah, no one will think you're a freak for having epilepsy, and if they do, they're really not the sort of people that are worth your notice," She said seriously "Anyway, you don't have to tell anyone you have epilepsy if you don't want to,"

"I don't?" Hannah asked.

"Well, professor Dumbledore already knows and I'm going to write to your head of house when I find out who they are but," Mrs Abbot shrugged "No one else has to know, I would recommend telling the girls in your dormitory so they know what to do if anything happens but it's your choice,"

"But what if I have a fit in the middle of class, what if….."

"Hannah you could 'what if' until your face turns blue but it's just going to make you more worried. The teachers will know you have epilepsy in case you have a fit in class and I will only be a letter away, I'll even go up to the school if you want to see me after a fit. Everything is going to be fine." Mrs Abbot finished.

Hannah nodded, she wanted to believe her mother but….she was so afraid. However she knew she had to go to Hogwarts, she couldn't let epilepsy stop her from going somewhere we had wanted to go for as long as she could remember.

OOO

Hannah knew she would never regret her decision to come to Hogwarts, she loved everything. She loved Hufflepuff with all the lovely people. She loved Professor Sprout, the head of house, who had come to see all her new Hufflepuffs on the first day and told them she was extremely pleased to have them all in her house and to come to her with any problems they might have. She loved all the girls in her dormitory who were all kind and funny, she even liked the boys who were in her year in Hufflepuff. Most of all, she really liked Susan Bones, who was walking next to her as they explored the ground together on their first Friday afternoon. Susan was funny, thoughtful and just a very nice person and the two girls and quickly become friends.

"Susan?" Hannah asked quietly

"Mmmm," Susan replied, staring out at the lake.

"Do you know….do you know what epilepsy is?"

Susan seemed to consider for a moment, before turning to face Hannah. "I think so, it's an illness where you have fits, isn't it?"

Hannah took a deep breathe, mentally preparing herself for what she was going to say next.

"Susan…I have epilepsy,"

Susan whirled round to face her, eyes wide.

"Do you?" She asked shocked.

Hannah spoke firmly to her feet so Susan couldn't see her pink cheeks.

"Yeah, and I thought I'd better tell you because we're sharing a dormitory and I might have a fit so…" Hannah trailed off.

"Hannah," Susan said sharply. "You're not embarrassed about having Epilepsy, are you?"

Hannah shook her head, still facing the ground, then without warning she felt arms come around her, encircling her in a hug.

"Hannah, I don't mind you having epilepsy you daft old thing!" Susan said.

"You don't?" Hannah asked incredulously

"No of course not! So tell me what to do if you have a fit then," Susan said as she linked arms with Hannah and began to walk her around the lake.

OOO

On November the 7th Hannah had her first fit. She was in her dormitory with the other girls and they were all sitting up and chattering away about lessons and home, when Hannah felt it come over her. The last thing she really remembered was Susan's yell.

"Sally-Anne, go and get Professor Sprout now!"

And feeling a small pair of hands turn her onto her side. The next thing Hannah saw was the kind face of Professor Sprout leaning next to her.

"Oh my dear, how do you feel?" She asked softly.

Hannah didn't answer. There was an ache inside her that had nothing to do with the fit. She wanted her mum. She wanted her mum's soft hug and her kind words that were whispered in her ear. She wanted the kiss on her forehead and her mother to say 'I love you sweetie'. A tear leaked out of Hannah's eye and fell onto the pillow below her.

"Oh Hannah," Said Professor Sprout and to Hannah's utter surprise a pair of arms that felt very similar to her mothers came around her and words very similar to the ones her mother whispered came to her ears.

"It's alright dear, you're safe, everything's going to be okay,"

OOO

To the relief of Hannah, she never had a public fit, the only other person to ever see her have a fit apart from the girls in her dormitory was Ernie. Throughout her first year Hannah and Susan had made better and better friends with Ernie until by second year, they were all very close. It had been just the three of them finishing off some homework in the common room in the third year. All the other boys and girls in their year and others had slowly drifted away until they were the only ones left when it had happened. To Hannah's surprise Ernie had not panicked or been scared, it was just like her first fit at Hogwarts, she was supported by her friends.


	2. Laughter

Neville

Neville didn't have a great number of friends for his first four years of Hogwarts. It was difficult, with Ron, Harry and Hermione being so close, Dean and Seamus being best mates and other houses regarding him as nothing but 'poor forgetful Neville'. Well apart from the Slytherins who regarded him as 'stupid, cry-baby Longbottom'. It never bothered him that much, most people were very nice to him. But he had no-one to confide him, no-one who could be considered his 'best friend'. Hannah Abbot, to him was simply the nice Hufflepuff girl, the one who enjoys herbology as well. They spoke occasionally but never had that much to do with each other, until fifth year when the DA started.

Neville had joined for a few reasons: He and Gran both believed Harry's story, he was friends with Harry and he really needed to improve his Defence against the Dark Arts grades. He wasn't surprised when no-one partnered him for spell practise, he had been known to cause injuries in class, and if anything it was to his advantage that half the time he practised with Harry, who was very good at helping him improve, and the other half he practised with Ron and Hermione, the later was always willing to help him. But he found something surprising after a month or so of the DA, the others in club would now chat to him in lessons, say hello in the corridors, smile at him when they saw him at breakfast. The DA meant Neville had made friends.

Hannah

Hannah joined the DA with one thing in mind: Cedric. He had been a fellow Hufflepuff, a person always willing to help and who always said hello. All the Hufflepuff's had loved Cedric, with his funny attitude, fierce loyalty and braveness, and they were all so proud when he had become champion. So obviously, it hit them the hardest when he came out of that maze in Harry's arms, dead. Hannah, who had always felt things very deeply, was devastated. It wasn't fair that someone so young, with so much life in them could have all of that taken away from them, could be murdered in cold blood. So when Hermione Granger had sat down in between her and Ernie and whispered excitedly about a Defence against the Dark Arts club run by Harry, Hannah had agreed immediately, because she was more that willing to fight against the unspeakable evil that had taken Cedric from them.

DA meeting in mid-November

Hannah

"Harry," Hannah called as she walked into the room.

He turned from where he was speaking with Ron, Hermione and Neville and walked over to her.

"Susan won't be able to make it today, she's got a migraine and she's taken her potion but wants to sleep it off," Hannah explained.

"Oh alright, tell her I hope she feels better when you see her," He said nodding.

"This means I haven't got a partner," Hannah said.

"Oh right," Said Harry, lifting a hand to his hair and glancing round, his eyes fell on Ron, Hermione and Neville. "Well you can partner Neville! He normally has to go with Ron and Hermione, is that okay?"

Hannah nodded, she liked Neville, he'd always been very nice to her.

"Neville!" Harry called, waving him over, he trotted to them obediently. "You'll be partnering Hannah today, Susan's ill, that okay with you?"

Neville nodded and smiled

"Good, well that's sorted," Harry said as he walked off and began counting how many people were here so far.

Today they started to learn the Impediment jinx. Harry began with explanation of what the spell does and why it would be helpful, before showing all of them the jinx on Ron Weasley, which was funny to watch, before letting them practise the spell.

"You go first," Neville said when they had found some room.

Hannah nodded and raised her wand "Impedimenta!" She cried.

Nothing happened. Luckily Hannah wasn't the only one having trouble, it seemed that no-one in the room had had success on their first attempt. She sighed.

"Don't worry," Neville said, "you're bound to get it quicker than me. Ready …. Impedimenta!"

Again there was no result, the same happened on both of their next attempts. By now Hermione, Ginny Weasley, Micheal Corner, Terry Boot and Angelina Johnson had all managed the spell. Neville raised his wand again.

"Impedimenta!"

Hannah froze, quite literally and watched with a still face Neville's completely shocked expression. A few people turned to look.

"Well done Neville, good work," Harry said, patting him on the back as he strolled past.

Neville face soon melted into a smile as he looked at his achievement. Hannah felt very happy to see him so proud of himself and it was a while before she realized she was un-frozen and she had just been watching him.

"Well done," She said as flexed her arms out.

"I've never done that before!" He said excitedly.

The he began to laugh and after a moment of confusion Hannah joined in, his happiness seeping into her, after a while Hannah panted through her giggles.

"Impedimenta,"

To her surprise Neville, laugh still stuck on his face, froze, and Hannah shocked at her success continued to laugh, almost collapsing on the floor when she looked up to see Neville still frozen mid-chortle. From then on the two of them became friends, because sometimes, it is the little things in life like laughter that create the bonds we crave.

* * *

><p>Hands up who wants to be Hannah Abbot. Well when i was a kid my friend always used to tease me because by character was a bit silly and her name was Alicia so her character played quidditch so was generally cool. Now we know that my charcter marry's Neville...HA! i think i win :)<p> 


	3. Breaking

Hannah

She really did love being a NEWT student, Hannah mused as she stood in Herbology, a little over a month into the first term. She was taking subjects she liked and was actually good at, her OWL's were behind her and she was now being treated a lot more like an adult. Of course the threat from Voldemort did rather put a damper on things but she was safe here in the castle.

At this moment she was standing in the Greenhouse whilst Professor Sprout talked about snargaluffs, she breathed in the smell of fertiliser and the heavy perfume of the flowers that hung from the ceiling, she had always loved those smells.

"Now who can tell me how a snargaluff fits all of its vines on the inside of the stump?" Asked Professor Sprout to the class.

Hannah tried to recall the sentence from 'Flesh-Eating Trees of the World' but she never would have got it in time. Beside her, her Herbology partner Neville already had his hand in the air, as did Hermione Granger on the other side of the long table.

"Yes Neville," Said Professor Sprout, pointing to Neville with her shears.

"The vines, which have a total surface area over ten times that of the actual stump press themselves into tight coils, which further coil around each other, a lot like strands of human DNA. The coils mean a large amount of vines to fit inside and also act like a spring so the vines can shoot out faster when the stump feels attacked," Neville said, blushing slightly.

"Couldn't have put it better myself, ten points to Gryffindor," said a beaming Professor Sprout.

Neville looked down at the bench, blushing furiously as he always did when awarded any points in Herbology.

"Well done Nev," Hannah whispered.

"Thanks," He muttered, glancing at her and giving her a quick smile

"Now when …. Oh Professor McGonagall how may I help,"

Hannah's head shot up to see Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway of the greenhouse, she looked extremely pale and thin lipped and she was twisting the front of her robes nervously. This was never a good sign.

"Pomona can I have a word," She said in a slightly strangled voice.

Professor Sprout looked at McGonagall for a moment before putting down her shears and following her outside.

"Please wait patiently everyone," She said quietly.

An outbreak of muttering ensued when she had left. Hannah immediately turned to Neville who was watching the door the two Professors had just left through.

"What do you thinks' happened?" Hannah said quietly.

"I dunno but if Professor McGonagall looks that worried it can't be good," Neville said slowly, turning to face her.

"Was there anything in the prophet this morning?" Hannah asked.

Neville shook his head "Just more warnings on protecting families,"

Hannah felt her breathing quicken and her hands shook slightly where she held them at her sides.

"Hannah I'm sure it's all fine, one of the younger Hufflepuff's might have just…I dunno…..transfigured themselves into a pair of slippers or something," Neville said, although Hannah could tell he didn't really believe it. He was just saying it to try to make her feel better. Hannah appreciated it a cracked a weak smile.

Out of the glass she could now see the two Professors walking back to the greenhouse. Professor Sprout now looked extremely pale and kept gulping, as if trying not to cry. She felt Neville go completely still beside her. The whole class seemed to be holding its breathe as the door to the greenhouse slid open.

"Hannah, could you come with me please," Said professor Sprout in a strangled voice.

Hannah felt rather than saw every single eye in the room upon her. She tried to breathe but it felt like her chest had tight, rubber bands across it. Her feet felt glued to the floor and all she could do was stare into her beloved professors pale face. Then she felt a hand slip into hers and squeeze once before letting go. Then movement snapped her out of her trance and she glanced quickly at a red faced Neville, he nodded slightly and finally she stepped around the table and out of the greenhouse.

Neville

He watched her as she stepped out of the greenhouse with shaking hands and followed Professor Sprout out of sight.

"Class," Said professor McGonagall in a quaking voice, "I have some terrible news,"

Neville closed his eyes for a second, quite sure that he didn't want to hear this. All he could think about was Hannah's terrified face as she left the classroom.

"Hannah's mother, Sophie Abbott was found dead in the early hours of this morning, it is suspected Death Eaters were behind it,"

Neville could hear the gasps and moans around him but couldn't place them, they simply turned into a dull roaring in his ears as his throat filled with bile. Death Eaters, again. How could they rip so many lives apart, and rip the life of someone as innocent as Hannah and her family away. He clutched at the table in front of him but his brain felt like it was clogging and all he could imagine was Bellatrix Lestrange and that terrible laugh of hers that he had heard only a few months before. He could hear that laugh in his ears and imagine it flying from her mouth as she turned her wand on poor Mrs Abbot. The walls of the greenhouse felt as though they were closing in and Neville new he was going to be sick, there was no air and he could barely breathe.

"Professor …. Can I …" He gasped.

"Yes Longbottom, go and get some air," McGonagall said, opening the door for him.

He quickly crossed the room and barrelled out the door, drinking in the cold air as he strode away from the greenhouse, trying not to gag. He took deep, steadying breathes until the ground stopped spinning and his vision cleared slightly. But when he could finally see the grass ahead of him, he really wished he hadn't.

Hannah

She followed Professor Sprout until they stopped near to a tree that was out of sight of the greenhouses and the castle. He hands shook and she fiddled with the sleeve of her robes to try to stop it. She was also trying to stop her brain jumping to the worst conclusions possible.

"Hannah," Said Professor Sprout softly turning to face her. "I'm so sorry to have to tell you this," She took a deep breathe to steady herself and Hannah froze, knowing instinctively that whatever she was going to say was going to terrible.

"Your mother was found ….. dead early this morning. We think it was the work of Death Eaters,"

Hannah barely heard the rest of Professor Sprout's sentence after 'dead'. Her mind had jammed as she tried to process the information. Her mother, she couldn't be dead, it was impossible.

"No," She managed to choke out, staring at Professor Sprout.

"I'm so sorry Hannah,"

Hannah's head swam and she couldn't quite grasp what was happening to her, her mum, it was impossible. But before she could try to make sense of anything her body stiffened and Hannah knew what was coming. A seizure. The last thing she managed to cry out was 'Mummy!' before she was overcome by confusion.

Neville

Hannah's body was writhing on the ground, jerking and twisting in a horrid manner. Her long blonde hair was flying in every direction and spittle was forming in the corners of her mouth. Professor Sprout knelt next to her, her back to him, keeping her on her side as she muttered.

"It's alright Hannah, it's okay I'm here, shh shh,"

Neville couldn't understand what was happening, what was wrong with her.

"Hannah?" he croaked.

Professor Sprout turned at his voice and stared at him, her eyes filled with worry.

"Neville, you should really leave," She said quietly.

"But Professor what's…" But Neville didn't finish his sentence because Hannah had stopped moving.

Professor Sprout turned back to Hannah and began to mutter soothingly to her.

"Neville go please," She said commandingly not turning around.

And Neville, like the coward he always felt he was, turned and walked hurriedly away, but as he looked back over his shoulder, it was to see Hannah's bright blue eyes staring at him. Neville was shocked because instead of being filled with happiness and laughter as they normally were they looked dead and still. But Neville didn't go back, he carried on walking away, feeling Hannah's eyes boring into his retreating from.


	4. Broken

Hannah was lost. Without her mother her home was an empty shell where even the walls seemed to mock her existence. Her father had turned in on himself, shutting himself in his study and refusing to speak to anyone. Hannah brought him food three times a day but she found nothing else she could do to help him. Her brother had also retreated to somewhere Hannah couldn't reach, at only twelve years old his mother's death had affected him terribly. To add to that he was slowly losing his father. Hannah would often find him muttering to himself as he sat curled in an armchair, watching the embers in the fireplace glow.

Hannah had become head of the household. She cooked and cleaned for her lifeless family. There was a part of her that was glad for the role, it kept her mind off of things and the more laborious jobs let her release her pent up emotions. But underneath her calm surface, Hannah felt broken too. Without her mother everything felt cold and empty and there seemed to be no colour in the world, she felt as if she were just existing rather than living.

The other emotion that was now a constant in Hannah's life was fear. She was scared for her family, herself, the wizarding community in general. But another fear had raised its ugly, scaled head inside of her as well. The fear of her epilepsy. The attack after the news of her mother's death had frightened her, but what had truly scared her was the realization that her mother was no longer there to hold her hand. No longer there to give her a big hug and whisper comforting words in her ear. No longer there to simply write a quick letter to. She felt completely and utterly alone. The fear gripped at her insides and made her break out in a sweat if she let herself think about it for to long, she often lay awake at night, terrified of an attack. Although if she was honest with herself, it wasn't the fit she feared, it was the aftermath, the part where she would have to lay alone, with no-one to help her.

Her fits became more frequent than they had before her mother's death. When they were in the same room her brother would come to help her, but he offered her no comfort. He just did what he needed to do, made sure Hannah was okay then went back to sitting still. Hannah felt like she was slowly dying inside. She could not return to Hogwarts until her brother was ready, which didn't look promising for any time soon, she tried to help him in any way she could think of but nothing made a single shred of difference. He had set up a wall to the world around him and Hannah couldn't break it, instead her spirit was slowly broken, day by day.

* * *

><p>I tried to think of a reason why Hannah wouldn't come back to school for a whole year so i chose her brother just not being ready to go back and Hannah having to look after him. Hope that makes sense.<p> 


	5. Letters to a lost girl

_Dear Hannah_

_Merry Christmas, I hope you and your brother are okay at home and that you're enjoying Christmas. I'm sorry I haven't written before this but I thought that you might not what to hear from me after… what I saw. I hope I didn't embarrass you because I felt really bad. I asked Susan and she said you have epilepsy which explained a lot._

_Anyway, just thought I'd send a card to wish you Merry Christmas. You don't have to write back if you don't want to._

_Love Neville_

_Dear Neville_

_Merry Christmas. Thank you for your card, it was lovely. I actually thought that you didn't want to hear from me because I'd freaked you out and you wouldn't want to speak to me again._

_I hope you have a really lovely Christmas with you're Gran, wish her well from me._

_Love from Hannah_

_Dear Hannah_

_Of course I wouldn't not speak to you because you have epilepsy (sorry that didn't really make sense – but you get what I mean). I'm so sorry I ran off when I saw you, I'm an utter coward, I should have stayed, no wonder you thought I was scared of you. I'm really sorry. How was your Christmas? Mine was pretty quiet, went to visit mum and dad and well ….. I told you what they're like. Gran sends her love to you and your family. I hope you're doing okay._

_Love Neville_

_Dear Neville_

_I don't blame you for running off, you had no idea what was happening and you must have been quite scared, don't be sorry, it's all fine. My Christmas was, horrible if I'm being honest, everyone cried and went off to their own rooms to be alone. Not that that's new for my dad, he spends everyday locked up in his room, refusing to speak to anyone. My brothers no better, he's completely retreated in on himself. Sorry I didn't mean to unload all my family problems on you, I'll shut up._

_Love From Hannah_

_Dear Hannah_

_Don't be silly I don't mind you talking about your family with me. I want to hear it, you need to share your problems or you're going to be miserable. Anyway I'm back at school now, I always forget how freezing it is when I come back, the snow's about four feet high! Lessons are getting more and more difficult, the only one I think I'm keeping up in is Herbology. Everyone's in that after-Christmas low, I don't know much about any news from your house but I can tell you that in Gryffindor, Ron Weasley is dating Lavender Brown and Hermione's now not speaking to him, I really couldn't believe it because everyone thought they would be the ones to get together (finally!) But Ron is being….. a bit of a prat really. Sorry I'm waffling on and I just realised none of this will really interest you. _

_Love Neville_

_Dear Neville_

_Of course it interests me! I spend my days cooking, cleaning and trying to cheer my brother up even though I'm feeling rubbish myself. You need to tell me the most minor gossip you can think of in every letter now so I don't come back feeling like an idiot. I can't believe Ron is dating Lavender! Poor Hermione, I think she was just realizing how in love with him she was, but I don't understand because he seemed to like her so much as well. Anyway there's been no change in my dad or my brother and I'm trying everything, I even tried getting angry but nothing worked, I'll just have to keep trying._

_Love from Hannah_

Letters continue for six months

_Dear Neville_

_I heard the news in the prophet, I'm coming down to the school for the funeral. I also heard that you fought and were injured so you better answer this letter and tell me you're okay because if you got yourself badly hurt I'll… well I don't know what I'll do. Please reply quickly._

_Love from Hannah_

_Dear Hannah_

_I'm fine, I didn't get injured badly at all, just knocked out. What time are you arriving? I'll meet you in the entrance hall with Susan and Ernie. I'm really glad you're coming and I'll see you soon._

_Love Neville_

* * *

><p>After the success of this format in a chapter in my story 'Hermione's story' i decided to use it here. Hope you liked it x<p> 


	6. Love Eradicates Fear

Imagine a girl, sweet as a lamb

Blonde hair, blue eyes and a helping hand

Now imagine the girl mourning the death

Of the one she loved most, the amount she wept

Please imagine the girl locked up in fear

Of an illness that haunts her whenever it rears

The girl's spirit broke one day at a time

Until a card arrived that comforted her mind

A correspondence started, tentative at first

But with each new letter the girl's spirit rose

Until her headmasters funeral where she fell into his arms

Glad to be home, where she thought she could come to no harm

The girl was wrong because a fierce battle had begun

Where her boy was the leader, and she fought for her mum

It was a year after he'd sent the first card

That our young man and woman kissed under the starts

She had stopped being afraid of her illness because he

Would always be there with comfort to see

So when you, dear reader, are trapped in a world of tears

Always remember that _Love Eradicates Fear_

* * *

><p>I have no idea why the idea for finishing with a poem popped into my head, it just did and then some of the words started coming to me so i just went with it. I hope you liked the ending and the story in general. I know the end is a bit sickly sweet but these two are just so cute and i love them and i couldn't give it a sad ending. So please, please review as it makes my day and this story took quite a while so if you've read all of it i would love to hear you're thoughts, it really doesn't take long :D<p>

Thank you

Hannah x


End file.
